Civil War
by FortissimoTrumpeter
Summary: In the Lost Hero Chiron said that the American Civil War was really a war between the Greek and Roman demigods living there. This is their story. All of the characters of the series back in time.
1. a need

**WARNING PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!**

**This story takes place during the 1860's so obviously there will be some inconsistencies with RR's writings and the pjo world. If you don' like inconsistencies then don't continue, and don't tell me in a review about something that doesn't match what rick wrote. I know what I'm doing. Thank you, and on with the story.  
**

Preface-

The year is 1861 and tensions are gradually increasing between long term rivals, the Greeks and Romans. The Greeks are settled in the North their capital is New York, New York. The Romans are settled in the south and their capital is in New Orleans, Louisiana. Jason and Reyna are the Praetors of Rome, while Percy is the unofficial leader of the Greeks. The Greeks and Romans have bases/cities sporadically placed throughout their regions, so there isn't just one place Like in RR's books. The two groups have lived coexisted in an uneasy peace, ever since the ratification of the constitution nearly 100yrs ago. The Romans are reluctant to venture west, because there is little knowledge of what lies there. Most demigods who venture west never return. The one's who do make it back say that the area is crawling with monsters, and it isn't safe to start a colony.

The Roman's numbers are growing, and they need more space. A proposition has been made to move in to Grecian territory, and build a city in the civilized/safe lands. The Greeks have a small population. They can afford to give up a portion of their land. The only flaw in this plan is that Greek and Roman relations have been the same for a thousand years (aka bad). The Greeks will be reluctant to give up their land to them. The chances of reaching a peaceful agreement are less than 50:50. Of course for the Romans they always get what they want eventually through means of war. This is the story of the worst, most devastating Greco-Roman war in history.

~Chapter I Rome~

Jason Grace sat at his desk frustrated. He sat with his hands in his close-cropped hair, staring at the map wondering what the best idea was.

The senate voted that Rome should send their demands to the Greeks, and leave the matter open to compromise and negotiation. Jason along with most others believed the Greeks wouldn't even consider the idea.

"They have no reason to even think about giving us what we want. They'll tell us to move out west. The Greeks will think we're cowards." Reyna spat angrily.

Being called a coward was the worst insult you could give a roman. Jason sighed and looked out the window at the majestic capital of New Rome as he thought.

"It doesn't matter what the Greeks think of us. Why should we care? If they don't comply peacefully than there will be war and I doubt the Greeks will be willing to go to war considering what happened last time." Jason smiled drily.

Reyna still looked angry, but nodded in agreement. She then left with a twirl of her toga to tell the secretary to draw up our demands for the Greeks.

~Greece~

It was a pleasant day on long Island, as Percy took his morning stroll through Camp Half-Blood. Unlike the Romans who had several cities among their lands. The Greeks had small bases sporadically placed. These bases were where all demigods trained, and found refuge. When someone felt like they had enough training they left to go make a life in the mortal world, or went to live in Olympus. Most people left at some point, while others lived at the base.

The largest base was the capitol of New Greece it was simply titled Camp Halfblood. Percy Jackson was the sword instructor, and the unofficial leader of Camp Half-Blood, and lived as the sole inhabitant of the Poesidon cabin. He didn't want the title of leader even though everyone considered him as such, but he always did his duty when the time came.

As Percy walked through camp he greeted everyone by name, and went through his daily routine of checking up on the houses of the Gods where demigods stayed, and other buildings such as the forge, infirmary, and the stables to greet his Pegasus BlackJack.

"Percy! Annabeth sent me to find you she wants you to meet her in the acropolis asap." Paige daughter of Hermes relayed to Percy breathlessly. He nodded, and tossed her a drachma for her troubles. When he got to the acropolis, Annabeth was already standing over a table studying a scroll.

"What's the matter wise girl?" he asked with a small smile.

"Romans." she answered shortly indicating the scroll. Percy's smile faded, as he walked over to her worriedly.

"The Romans want our land, and think we'll be willing to give it up just for a handsome price." Annabeth practically yelled.

"How much are they willing to pay?" Percy asked looking over her shoulder at the document.

"They said we could name our price. They claim they need more land for their growing population and they won't move out west, because it is so monster ridden that it wouldn't be safe to build a city there." She continued.

"It isn't like the Romans to be diplomatic." Percy mused.

"I know. This must mean that they don't want conflict with us." she said like it was obvious. "They expect an answer within the month. We need to discuss this with the council."

~)*(~

The council assembled in the acropolis which was a smaller, newer version of the original. The building served as the congregation center for Camp half-blood and all half bloods of Greek descent in general. The council consisted of the leaders of every house, and the trainer of heroes Chiron.

"We won't dare give up our land to a bunch of filthy Romans!" Clarisse leader of the house of Ares voiced loudly slamming her fist on the table in a very un-lady like fashion. "If its war they want let's bring it!"She shouted.

Percy shook his head. War with the Romans was the last thing he wanted to do. There had to be a way to solve this diplomatically, a compromise of some sort. The Romans wouldn't accept a flat out no.

"They always get what they want eventually." Percy thought bitterly.

"How dare they think we don't use out land. There are several demigods living in the lower states." Will Solace growled angrily.

"SILENCE!" Chiron boomed kicking a bronze gong with his hoof.

"However we choose to respond to this proposition is your decision, but I'll give you all my advice. I propose that you compromise with the Romans. Sell some of our land, not all that they wanted, but a portion nether the less. In return they must never ask for our land again." Chiron finished.

"Since when do the Romans keep their promises? We can't trust them." Katie Gardner pointed out.

Percy ran a hand through his naturally tousled hair, a he thought of Chiron's compromise. No one, including himself wanted to give up any land, but he was willing to do anything to ease this threat.

"I think we should do as Chiron says. We can afford to sell a portion of properties. We can also give a lofty price in hopes that they'll decline. If some time in the future they go against their promise. Then we'll deal with the threat with force." Percy proposed.

This was met with many outraged children of Ares, and little agreement from the council. Luckily Annabeth came to his rescue.

"I agree with Percy/Chiron's plan as well. If anyone can come up with a more peaceful plan, then please come forward with your idea. Otherwise we shall begin writing back an answer to the Romans." Annabeth proclaimed authoritatively.

There was some grumbling among the house leaders, but no one could come up with a better plan. It took about a week to come up with the best written answer. The Greeks offered a small strip of land on the border of Virginia and South Carolina for thousands of drachmas more than it should be in an attempt to deter their southern rivals. The document also explicitly stated that there wouldn't be any negotiations. If the Romans do buy the land they must never ask for land again.

It was late when Annabeth finally finished writing the final draft of the Greeks answer. Percy walked in with a tray of tea to share. He appeared just as weary as her if not more.

"What's the matter seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked with a small smile at the mention of his nickname. She put down her pen to stroke his face from across the table.

"What if this turns into a war? I've had enough adventure, and responsibility to last a lifetime." Percy said wearily grasping Annabeth's outreached hand and rubbing it tenderly.

"I don't think it'll come to that. I honestly think the Romans want to avoid war as much as we do. Even if it does come to war, it'll be different this time. We may have been defeated by them before, but we have learned from our ancestors mistakes. They fear us Percy, never forget that." She said encouragingly looking him right in the eye.

"It was never really my goal in life to be feared by others." Percy said. Annabeth just sighed and pushed away from him annoyed and continued writing the document.

"Well I guess only time will tell for now. I just hope peace doesn't become a figment of the past." Percy thought to himself, as he walked back to his cabin.

**A/N- So as I said in the beginning things will be different. California was only just recently made a state during this time, and had a tiny population of americans so Rome couldn't be built there. Besides the American Civil war took place along the East coast so I had to have the roman capitol there. Also there was no such thing as summer camp for children back then, so camp halfblood isn't just a summer camp but more like a city or military base. Things will begin to make more sense as the story goes on. Thanks for reading. **


	2. A new threat

Chapter II Rome

"Five thousand denarii?" They can't possibly be serious!" An outraged son of Vulcan exclaimed. A senate meeting was being held to discuss the terms of the Greeks answer to the roman demands.

The Romans were kind enough to let the Greeks name their own price, but apparently they took advantage of their kindness and were asking for a ridiculous sum.

"They want to discourage us from taking the offer. That's why they have set the price at such a lofty level." Evan legacy of Minerva pointed out.

The senate broke into arguing and ruckus until all were silenced by a deafening clap of thunder courtesy of Jason.

"It is stated in the Greeks document that the price is nonnegotiable. Therefore the price can only go up. Reyna and I your Praetors believe that the only way we'll get what we want is the way Romans have handled disputes since the dawn of our great empire...War." Jason boomed pausing for dramatic effect.

The senate erupted into hoots and hollers of delight, and anticipation. Only a few wise souls stayed quiet knowing that there is always the dreadful possibility that they could be on the losing side of this war.

Suddenly the celebration died as the crowd parted like the red sea for the augur.

Octavian knelt before the Praetors', and then stood to announce the auguries.

"My lieges, fellow Romans, I come bearing startling news. The latest auguries state that war with the Greeks will not be as easy as we first believed. They have grown stronger, and have multiplied from the broken state we left them in over millennia ago. It appears that we have a daunting task ahead of us. I have also seen a glimpse of a rising hero among them. A hero that matches the strength, valor, and deeds of our Praetor Jason Grace." Octavian finished looking right at Jason with amusement in his eyes.

The room hushed into an uneasy, eerie silence as one by one all eyes turned to face their leader. Even Reyna looked unsure. Jason seemed to sink under their gaze until he regained his composure.

"Senate dismissed!" he yelled with an angry clap of thunder. "Octavian meet us in the Praetor's offices immediately." he yelled again.

~)*(~

"Tell me absolutely everything you know about this man, and don't you dare leave anything out." Jason growled at Octavian while pacing the room.

Octavian just sighed annoyed as he stirred his tea taking his time to answer.

"His name is Perseus Jackson and he is a Son of Poseidon. I only saw a glimpse of him and I'd say he's about your age perhaps older. Those are the only facts I have besides the ones I've already told you in the senate."  
Octavian answered smoothly before casually taking a sip of tea.

Jason stopped pacing and whirled around to face the augur.

"How can a son of the sea god possibly match me in strength and valor? This is the most absurd nonsense I've ever heard!" Jason shouted incredulous.

"You forget Jason that the sea was very important to the Greeks. Ancient Greece had many island nations, and even today they are mostly settled along the east coast. Poseidon was a very important god to them, second only to Zeus." Reyna pointed out smoothly.

"Exactly my point he is second to Zeus. I should still be more powerful then this modern day Perseus." Jason spat.

"Perhaps my Liege, but you must also remember how much we Romans distrust the sea god. We have never liked venturing into his domain, and we have never truly accepted his children. We don't have a clear idea of how powerful Neptune/Poseidon really is. Well until now I suppose." Octavian said with a shrug cleaning the animal blood under his fingernails with a knife.

Jason finally plopped into a chair rubbing his temples in thought.

"I'll go see if what records we have on children of Neptune." Reyna announced looking at the boys in annoyance.

Octavian winked at her from behind in a vulgar way. Jason glared at him.

"Are there any legacies or children of Neptune alive today?" Jason asked hopefully.

"No, In fact as far as I can see this Perseus Jackson is the only living human descendent of the sea god in the world." Octavian stated in awe.

Reyna came back a couple hours later without much luck.

"What I found was disappointing. A child of Neptune has never made it past the 5th cohort. Their powers consist of mainly water powers, so I recommend separating this Mr. Jackson away from any water source. There is one living descendent of Neptune here in Rome centurion Frank Zhang. Although I doubt he knows much sense his ancestor lived thousands of years ago."

Jason's face lit up, and he stood with new conviction.

"Well bring him in he must know something useful." Jason ordered.

~)*(~

Turns out Frank didn't have anything useful to say. Jason fell in his chair defeated, until an idea hit him.

"What if we invited the Greeks over here to negotiate this deal? If he is their greatest warrior, than he must be one of their leaders as well. We can observe him, and perhaps learn something we can exploit." Jason said coldly.

"They already said they weren't going to negotiate a price." Reyna pointed out.

"That may be, but I'm sure that the Greeks wish to avoid a war at all costs. They have to meet us anyway in order to get paid and negotiate a treaty." Octavian agreed coyly.

Jason looked at Reyna expectantly; her vote could make or break his plan.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to send them an invitation." she reluctantly agreed.

"Then we'll send them word at once." Jason announced excitedly hurrying to gather writing materials.

~)*(~

It was late when Jason heard Reyna walk into the office. Her regale gown made swishing sounds on the oak floors. Her face glowed in the candle light Jason was working under.

"If I knew it was going to take you this long to write a letter. I would have volunteered to write it." Reyna teased as she walked up behind him and began massaging his tired shoulders with strong hands.

"What is really on your mind brave one?" Reyna asked sweetly her voice seemed to force the words right out of him.

"I can't believe that there is someone out there that could possibly rival me! I've bested all of Rome's greatest warriors, killed every monster to come my way. I'm the son of the mighty all powerful Jupiter. I was raised by Lupa's pack. How can anyone especially a child of Nept- Poseidon even come close to being my equal?" Jason shouted throwing his hands up in exasperation. Reyna released his shoulders, and stepped back.

"You must be careful not to let your hubris cloud your judgment, and rule your actions. The Greeks are known for their deceptions, and cunning. We must watch them closely for the Gods are on their side as well." Reyna warned gravelly.

Jason hurumphed at her comments about his pride, and brushed aside her warnings. Whoever this Perseus Jackson may be he shall never get the best of Jason Grace bane to all his enemies.

**A/N-** **The price was made up I have it to where the Romans want the entire state of Kentucky which was a neutral (border) state during the Civil War. I figure 5,000 gold pieces was a lot of money back then. Anyway I know that Octavian is supposed to sacrifice stuffed animals, but toys weren't in such steady supply back then so the idea of sacrificing stuffed animals seemed unrealistic to me. Octavian is back to murdering animals, and I like making him a really creepy character like he is in the book. **


	3. meeting

Chapter III Greece

"I still say that this could be a trap." Annabeth pressured.

"Even if it is a trap, we still have yet to be caught or tricked into something, and have it be inescapable. With your brains and my brawn we can get out of anything." Percy said confidently with a boastful smile on his face.

Annabeth just gave him an annoyed look, but it quickly broke into an amused grin.

"I can't argue with that." She replied with a laugh.

They were riding in a carriage being pulled by two pegasi on their way to the Roman Capital simply tilted New Rome. It was a three day journey to Rome and back by pegasi.

When they arrived at the great walls of Rome, they were met by several archers taking their aim at them from the top.

"WHO ARE YOU AND STATE YOUR BUSINESS " a voice thundered as a large, muscular, armless man wearing a roman toga materialized in front of them. The man stared down at the Greeks in disdain impatiently waiting for an answer.

"It is I Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, and Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena of Camp Half-Blood. We have come in answer to an invitation from Praetors Jason and Reyna." Percy announced.

A scroll appeared in front of the man, and his eyes scanned the page.

"I see a _Perseus _Jackson and Annabeth Chase here." the God said glaring at Percy suspiciously.

The demigod just sighed.

"That is my full name yes." Percy answered.

"Well you should have said that in the first place." The statue huffed.

"Your carriage should be here in a moment. Please refrain from causing any trouble while you're here. Our laws should be self-explanatory. If you break the rules you'll have to answer to me, Terminus. Enjoy your stay." Terminus finished, and then disappeared with a pop.

The carriage soon arrived, and they were off riding through the city. Annabeth was staring wide eyed out her window, enjoying the ingenious, majestic architecture of the roman buildings that were a perfect model of the original. Townspeople were everywhere shopping, working, and commuting to their destinations.

"If their city is this large then their army must be even bigger." Percy muttered.

Annabeth turned from the window, and grabbed his hand in reassurance. He smiled slightly at the gesture.

~)*(~

They finally arrived at the principia which looked like a smaller version of the U.S capitol building.  
Two roman officers were waiting outside to escort them inside. The inside of the building was very organized, and the walls were adorned with Rome's symbols of power. The Praetors stood proudly behind a long, thick oak desk. The outside of the desk had carvings depicting scenes of Rome's greatest triumphs such as, Roman soldiers marching into battle, etchings of the aqueducts, Coliseum, and ancient carts traveling down roman roads. In the center were laurels framing the letter SPQR. Behind the Praetor's was a great bay window that overlooked the city. Standing In the center of the right wall was a gold pole with a golden eagle on top.

"Welcome to New Rome Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase. I trust your journey was uneventful?" Jason asked.

There was something about the man that Percy automatically disliked. The man was only about an inch taller, and yet he looked down at Percy, and used a condescending tone. The son of Jupiter was well-muscled, and had electric blue-eyes. He was wearing a purple toga adorned with medals. There was an air of superiority and power about him. That would've been intimidating to anyone else, but Percy.

"Our Journey went well Thank you. Shall we discuss your proclamation?" Percy answered assertively.

"Yes of course please have a seat." Reyna offered indicating the two chairs in front of the desk. Reyna had the same air about her as Jason. She wore purple velvet dress with a white sash starting from her right shoulder to left hip adorned with medals and pins. Her long brown hair was mostly pinned back but some of it cascaded down her shoulders. The two Praetors of Rome stood tall, and proud behind their desk, and looked down at the Greek couple as if they were a common soldier in their army, rather than the leaders of Rome's greatest threat.

~)*(~Rome~)*(~

Jason continued to study the Grecian man before him. His mind was still trying to fathom how this man could possibly be his equal. Perseus was thinner, not quite as muscled as Jason. He looked very unkempt although that was probably due to travel. His clothes were rumpled and dusty, and his thick, dark hair was un-brushed. He wasn't carrying a sword.

His only aspect that put Jason on edge was his unsettling aura. Maybe Jason was imagining it, but the son of the seas seemed to have this unpredictable nature. From the moment he walked in his movements suggested that he was ready to spring into action at any moment. His eyes were bright, and held great suppressed power.

The girl was a daughter of Athena, another type of demigod the Romans were weary of. Annabeth had stormy grey eyes they were cold and calculating, as she walked in her eyes surveyed the room scrutinizing every detail. Together the pair was almost as intimidating as the Praetors themselves if not more.

~)*(~

They began discussing the Romans demands. The Greeks were very reluctant to agree to anything, and were stubborn to give up any portion of their land.

"If the mortals can colonize out west, make a profit, live frugal lives, and coexist with the natives. What is stopping the great and powerful Romans from doing the same?" Perseus asked with a raised eye-brow.

Jason scowled. He knew this would happen. The Greeks believe them to be cowards, no better than the common mortals who feared the west.

"There is no reason to risk the lives of our people in an untamed, foreign land when we can move into an existing land that we know to be safe and sparsely habited by others." Reyna concluded.

"What about in the future when our population has grown, and needs more room? We can't just move out west like you can. I'm sorry but we can't afford to spare any parcel of land." Annabeth countered with finality in her tone.

"We aren't cowards if that is what you believe. The west is known to be riddled with monsters, most of our scouts haven't returned from exploratory expeditions, and the ones who did barely made it back. Would you move out into the unknown and dangerous if you were in our situation?" Jason demanded angrily.

"To be honest I'm not sure what we would do. However, I can promise you that we wouldn't demand the land of our Nabors, and expect them to comply with a threat of war." Perseus growled.

Throughout the discussion he didn't say much allowing his partner Annabeth do most of the negotiating. Now that he did speak a silence followed his words. His eyes were like the crest of a wave, ready to come crashing down destructively at any moment.

"It is true that Rome usually gets what she wants through means of war, but in this day we wish to avoid that proposition and try to figure out fair compromise." Jason answered just as forcefully, and he gazed upon the son of Poseidon pointedly.

By the end of the day the Greeks still refused to spare an inch of land.

"It appears we'll never reach an agreement. I hope this isn't so." Jason sighed exasperated.

Perseus looked off in the corner with an unreadable expression on his face. Annabeth looked sad.

"If we give up a portion of our lands to you, what is going to keep you from wanting more in the future? Soon we won't have any land left." Annabeth pointed out.

"I suppose you won't trust our word would you?" Reyna said with a smirk.

"It's not like we have reason to place our faith in your promises." Perseus stated flatly.

The four fell into an uneasy silence once again.

"I'm sorry we couldn't make a deal on this, we wish you and your people good luck should you decide to move out west." Annabeth said sweetly breaking the silence.

"So, that's it? You are deciding not to make a deal with us?" Jason asked angrily.

"Like Annabeth said, we're sorry we couldn't make a deal. You're going to have to find new lands elsewhere." Perseus said with finality. Jason and Percy stared at each other with hostility for a moment until Reyna's cough broke the tension.

"Thank you for coming to discuss this proposition with us. Have a safe journey back home and it was a pleasure to meet you Annabeth and Perseus." she stated politely stepping towards the door.

Perseus stiffened as she said his name, and his eyes darkened.

"Thank you and I wish you good luck in your proceedings from here." He said stiffly with a bow.

Annabeth said her farewells and curtsied before they both left out the door.

~)*(~

"So what are your thoughts on them?" Reyna asked once their guests were out of range.

Jason looked off into a corner his chin to his chest in thought.

"The girl, Annabeth is someone we should pay close attention to. I don't see why I would have trouble winning a fight against that son of Neptune. He wasn't even carrying a sword!" Jason said with a laugh.

"He was carrying a sword. It was a magic sword disguised as a pocket watch. The girl had a knife hidden in the folds of her dress." Reyna informed.

Jason looked mildly surprised.

"I believe they are both hiding something. The son of Neptune was definitely trying to hide how powerful he really is. You should expect a formidable fight when the time comes Jason." Reyna said darkly.

Jason eyes flickered with electricity in thought.

"We should call a senate meeting immediately to discuss the first attack on the Greek lands, and the beginning of the modern Greco-roman war." Jason announced with anticipation.

**A/N- Yes I know that riptide is a pen in the books, but this is the late 1800's and ball point pens haven't been invented yet, and people didn't keep fountain pens in their pockets. I changed it into a pocket watch because that was a common thing to have with you at all times, like having a pen in your pocket is normal for a student to have now-a-day's. Also for those of you who don't know, one of Romes greatest achievements were indeed their roads, and interstate/city highways they paved. That is why a picture of roads appeared on their desk. Thank's for reading and the reviews!**


	4. attack

Chapter IV Rome

Jason was dutifully polishing his armor as he mulled over the plan for tomorrow. The Romans decided to attack the southernmost Grecian city of Titania along the north/south Carolinian border. In just a few hours the praetor will conduct his first attack: first full fledged war, instead of just quests and vanquishing armies of monsters.

He was admittedly a little nervous, but of course he wouldn't dare let anyone see his true feelings.

They were going to launch a surprise attack, start some fires within the city, and cause general mayhem. Jason ordered his armies not to kill anyone, but they could injure at their own discretion. The Romans would offer the town a chance to surrender. If they refused they would continue to raze the city. Everything was planned and nothing could go wrong except for this nagging feeling he had deep in his heart.

How will Perseus Jackson's react when he learns of the attack on his people? Jason felt like attacking this city might unleash a storm that the Romans could never have anticipated. They were always underestimating the Greek's cunning and surprises, that's what made them the greatest adversary the Italians ever faced.

He shook his head of these thoughts as Reyna walked in.

"I can't believe you aren't ready for your first siege yet." she said with an annoyed smirk on her face, as she walked over to him. She wore a blue dress today, and Jason listened to the soft swishing noise it made as she walked distractedly.

"I want my armor to be so bright it'll blind my enemies." he said holding his breast plate so it shined in the moonlight.

Reyna smiled, and squeezed his shoulder.

"Get some sleep hero; our moment of triumph awaits us in the morning."

Jason stood up, and took her hand and pulled it around his waist as he brought her in for a kiss. He could feel her smile against his lips.

"Good night my sweet, I hope you shined your armor so your beauty can blind the Greeks as well." Jason said with a cocky smile as the embrace ended.

Reyna wasn't normally one to blush, but this statement brought a red tinge to her cheeks.

"I'll get right to it love, good night." She said before walking out.

~)*(~

Jason awoke at dawn on the day of siege. The Romans were camped out about five miles away from Titania. They were going to attack at sunrise while most of the city was still asleep and vulnerable.

Jason dressed in head to toe, custom golden armor, with his purple cape billowing behind him. His helmet had a bright red horse-hair plume. Feathers and lightning bolts were carved into the metal, so the son of Zeus resembled an electrically charged eagle in battle.

Reyna stood by his side dressed in similar fashion wearing a golden form-fitting breast plate with the symbol of Bellatona etched in the metal, a war skirt and the other standard amours. She had a purple cape on her back identical to the one Jason wore.

Although in this day in age it was scandalous to see ladies in such sparse clothing, these social customs didn't apply to the Romans. They still preferred the old ways in most situations. Reyna was the only women joining the battle. The others were ordered to serve as healers, cooks, and manage/protect camp and the home base.

~)*(~

Jason sat in the saddle of tempest his electrified spirit horse holding the golden eagle standard in one hand, and his sword in the other. Reyna was next to him astride her Pegasus Scipio. Below them stood their army of 500 the moonlight reflecting off their golden armor gave the army a silver aura. Jason smiled as he addressed them.

"Just over the hill lies Glory for all of us. The Greeks have lost their fear of us over the millennia, however today they shall feel it again! Today shall be the start of a quick war where we shall gain the land we need for our growing population!" He roared proudly.

"Rally to the eagle!" He yelled as he urged tempest to leap off their perch and gallop away out of the woods.

When the city was within their sights Jason thrust the eagle into the air and called upon a bolt of lightning.

"FOR JUPITER!" he roared. The sky darkened, and the clouds funneled together as a yellow streak snaked from the sky and connected with the standard. A thunderous crack was heard across the valley alerting Titania of the Romans presence.

Jason's armies had no trouble ransacking the city. Men were scrambling to their weapons and armor to fight back. The screams of women and children being harshly awakened filled the air, along with the sounds of clanging swords.

A big burly man came at him on horseback his sword raised. The man was no match for Jason's skill despite his immense strength. Jason quickly dispatched the man and gave him enough wounds to make sure he couldn't fight anymore.

Centurion Frank Zhang was a dragon and he torched the city, and any Greeks who tried to stop him. Jason passed the eagle off to Reyna as she flew past.

~)*(~

Jason jumped off Tempest, made his way to their temple. Along the walls were statues of all the Gods/goddesses. In the far wall, facing the entry was his father, or rather the Greek version of him.

Zeus didn't look quite as menacing as Jupiter, but then again Jason never met his father so he shouldn't be one to judge. Distracted by the image of Zeus, he didn't notice the girl about to stab him until the last second.

As fast as lighting he turned around and grabbed the women's wrist making her drop the knife. He knocked her to the ground, and put his sword to her throat.

"I suggest you leave now, and hide somewhere. Or else you'll find this sword buried in your heart." He said menacingly.

The girl was dressed in the robes of a priestess, and she had a defiant look in her eyes despite her fear.

"You may be triumphant today son of Jupiter, but Percy will avenge us and you'll be sorry." She growled.

Jason spat and marched past her toward the statue of Zeus, and tore the bronze lightning bolt out of its hands.

The priestess stared at him in horror in the same spot on the ground.

When he exited the temple he stood on the steps, and brandished the lightning bolt in the air charging it with electricity. Everyone fighting below stopped what they were doing and look up to Jason holding the bolt above his head.

"Where is your leader? Whoever you are come forward now or we continue to attack your city till there is nothing left but rubble!" Jason thundered.

A tall muscular man in his early twenties stepped forward. He had a few scratches, but was otherwise relatively unhurt. He had an angry inferno flickering in his eyes.

"I am the mayor of this town, or what is _left_of it. What is the meaning of this unprovoked attack?" he growled.

Jason could understand the man's fury. The praetor didn't enjoy attacking the innocent, but it was necessary, and inevitable in war. A thought suddenly occurred to him, and he smiled slyly with the brilliance of it.

"You have your great Percy Jackson to thank for that. I gave him a chance to work-out a peaceful agreement to our needs. He wasn't interested in a compromise even with the threat of war on his heels. Your city lies in the land we need, attacking you was the best way to start a war." Jason said with harsh honesty.

He observed the shocked, enraged, and betrayed looks on the faces of the townspeople before him. If he got them to lose faith in their leader, the length of this war would be drastically reduced.

"I'm the son of Jupiter! I have taken his counterparts symbol of power, and haven't been spited. Surrender to me now while your city is mostly intact, and few have lost their lives." Jason ordered.

The fire in the mayor's eyes wasn't quite as intense as before. He looked at the ground as his pride was about to suffer a drastic hit.

The man looked up, and didn't meet Jason's eyes.

"As mayor of Titania I formally surrender, but I do not speak for the rest of the New Greece only my city." He said bitterly.

The roman soldiers erupted into cheers before the mayor could finish. The dejected and wounded Greeks looked angry and ashamed.

"You made the right choice sir. Follow me to discuss the terms of your surrender." Jason yelled beckoning mayor toward him.

"Romans you did well today. You may take your spoils and congratulate yourselves tonight!" Reyna shouted from above.

~)*(~

The terms of surrender gave the Titanians a month to evacuate the city, before being either forcibly removed or joining the roman army. When the Romans depart a few soldiers will stay behind to occupy the city until reinforcements arrive to settle the land.

Jason was in his command tent enjoying a bottle of fine wine from the town bar after a raid.

Reyna walked in wearing a fine dress, having washed and changed since the battle. She put her hands on his shoulders and began massaging them.

"We should be getting the Greeks formal declaration of war soon. We did a good job of ensuring that prospect today." She said with a small laugh.

He reached up and took her hand bringing it up to his lips for a kiss.

"This was a good start; perhaps I have also deterred some Greek's loyalties." He added with a smile.

Deep down he knew the war won't be as easy as it was today, and when he does meet the Greeks in battle again they'll be fighting with a fiery vengeance.

**A/N- No worries Fort Sumter will come later!**


	5. mobilizing

Chapter V Greece

Percy walked through the ruins of what used to be Titania. It was the day after the attack and the city was still smoldering, and there was hardly a habitable building left. The townspeople looked at him with hollow eyes, while others mainly the men had fire in their eyes and thirsted for revenge.

He was frustrated and angry, mostly with himself. He couldn't help, but feel like there was some way he could have prevented this without giving in to Roman demands.

"How dare they attack our land without provocation? We must have vengeance! Do you think we even have a chance to win a war with the Romans? We don't want to repeat history."

The son of Poesidon heard these comments and more at the meeting earlier this morning. He didn't want to go to war, but now it was inevitable.

The only questions that remained is when and how to retaliate against their southern neighbors.

He walked up to the temple. Thankfully the Romans had enough respect not to destroy it. The Titanians said that Jason stole Zues's bolt. Percy could careless he never liked the God, but he knew why Jason did it and Percy wasn't happy.

Jason believed that taking this fake bolt would symbolize Romans taking away the Greeks power, and asserting their dominance. Percy also suspected that Jason took the bolt as if to say

"I'm _the son of the king of the Gods I have his favor, therefore it is hopeless to wage war against me_."

Percy smiled at that thought. Jason had a Greek sister Thalia. That meant that Zeus/Jupiter would have difficulty choosing a side, and might stay neutral in this war.

"Would the Gods even help them with this war, or are we completely on their own?" How could they choose, this concept that gave Percy a headache.

He walked over to the statue of his father. The statue was in merman form with a bronze trident in his hand. Percy thought the statue looked nothing like Poseidon.

He knelt at the statue, and placed a burnt offering in the bowl at the God's feet.

"Please father I need guidance. How can I lead my friends into battle against a war machine, like the Romans? Everyone is looking up to me to lead them, but I'm afraid I'll lead my friends to disaster."

Percy whispered looking up at his father's stony face with sadness in his eyes and voice.

"You won't be alone. You'll have all of us to advise you, and your father will be at your side." came Annabeth's voice from behind him.

"What if it isn't enough? You know what happened the first time we waged war against them. What makes today any different!?" Percy shouted standing up.

"We can't dwell on the past. Whereas the Romans won last time they will wage war in the way they always have done. We can learn from the mistakes of our predecessors, and bring a force the Roman's won't be expecting."

She said confidently reaching up to massage his tense shoulders. He relaxed a little under her touch, turned around to take her hand and lead her out of the temple.

"Let's hope you're right." he answered her as he gave a last glance at the green eyes of his farther before leaving.

~)*(~

"We'll bring the war to them. They made the mistake of inviting us to their capital. All of their cities are built similar to this."  
Annabeth announced demonstrating a map of new Rome, she constructed from her photographic memory to the war council. They were back at camp Halfblood after spending few day's at Titania helping them start rebuilding and paying respects.

The Greeks were going to start by attacking one of the roman border cities called Validus, secure the city and continue city hopping until they reach New Orleans.

"Are you sure that is wise? Their city is walled and they have 24hr archers."

Christian son of Hermes asked skeptically.

Annabeth glared at him. You should never question a child of Athena's wisdom.

"Yes, if you'd be so kind as to let me finish Sir you'll hear my plan to overcome those various obstacles." She huffed haughtily.

"Anyway back to what I was saying. We shall deal with the archers by shooting bombs of knock out gas at them from our mortars, and drop them from the sky via pegasi. We'll attack a few hours till dawn when it is dark and the archers aim is hindered. Once our air force has dropped all their bombs, they'll land within the city and open the gates from the inside where our ground forces shall meet them. From there we will make waste of the city as they have done to Titania!" Annabeth concluded enthusiastically daring anyone to find a flaw in her plan.

The council conversed a while longer tweaked and perfected the plan until everyone was satisfied. It would take about a week to mobilize their armies and convert everyone's lifestyle into military readiness. Women were busy making bandages and collecting medical supplies, packing MRE's and medical kits. The children of Hephaestus lived in their forges building armor, weapons, and other various war machines. The Ares people brutally trained all of the warriors. Everyone throughout New Greece was hard at work mobilizing and fortifying their cities.

In one weeks time they would spring their first attack in this new war. Percy spent his time during the week training and helping out as best he could, but he was mainly doing research. Normally he didn't like reading, but he wanted to find some way to get back at the Romans for stealing Zeus's bolt. A way to assert Grecian dominance like Jason did. Each of these Roman cities or legions as they called them had these symbols of power in the form of eagles. The legion they were attacking was _armatur igni _which meant armed with fire whose power derived from Vulcan. If Percy could steal their eagle it would greatly damage the Romans pride, and confidence, and he knew just the person to help him steal the Eagle as well.

~)*(~

Percy made his way through the great trees of the forest to bunker nine the gigantic limestone fortress in the darkest part of the woods. Bunker nine was the largest forge in New Greece, and was busy around the clock now-a-days. The son of Poseidon walked through the open door-ways and observed the hectic lifestyle of his fellow half-bloods. Blacksmiths were banging on metal recently removed from the intense fires of the forge. The youngest of Hephaestus's children ran around with spare parts, and helping out. The women worked in the forges testing products and making fine adjustments and details. The room was hot, stuffy, and smelled of metal and various elements burning. People and machines were running everywhere; it was astounding to Percy how they kept the place intact. He made his way over to Leo dodging runners, and other things that came his way.

Leo was the leader of the Hephaestus house and weapons, armor etc. for the Grecian army, mostly because he was the only known fireuser in contribution to being crafty. No one questioned his right to lead despite his Hispanic heritage. The laws of New Greece stated equal opportunity for all regardless of color, and heritage, despite the social customs of the mortal world. They were all related white people had black siblings, Hispanic siblings, Asian etc. When new people joined them it always took them a while to get used to living in close courtiers with other races. Sometimes they couldn't get past their prejudices and were forced to leave. Percy's mother raised him to be kind to all people despite the acts of his racist step-father Gabriel.

~)*(~

He found Leo suspended in the air harnessed to a rope rapidly screwing in bolts on a huge bronze machine. It looked half way finished whatever it was. He walked below him, and yelled up to him over the noise. Leo twisted around and looked surprised to see Percy there as he lowered himself down.

"Percy, to what do I owe this pleasure? He asked wiping the grease off of his hands before offering it to Percy for a shake.

His clothes were stained and sweaty; His face had smears of grease. He had safety goggles around his neck, tool belt around his waist, and leather work gloves sticking out of his back pocket.

"What in the world are you working on?" Percy asked cocking his head trying to figure it out. Leo smiled deviously his eyes sparking like striking flint.

"A secret weapon that'll make the Romans wish they never meddled with us. I'll show you when we're finished it will be epic!" Leo said enthusiastically.

Percy just nodded knowing better than to ask more questions. Talking to Leo about machines was like talking to Annabeth about architecture, it was all over his head.

"So, you here to see my new plans, or our stock of weapons, or…" Leo mused.

"I actually came here looking for you. Is there somewhere we can speak in private?" Percy asked.

"Uhh sure, just follow me." Leo answered looking a little suspicious. He unclipped himself from the harness. The fireuser led Percy to a large lounge room with a kitchen, sofa's and chairs."

"This is the break room it isn't used very often anymore because everyone is so busy with building weapons and such. Soo… what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

Percy walked over to a table and spread all his plans and notes on it for Leo to see.

"I have this plan to retaliate against the Romans that'll break their morale." Percy said with the same devious look Leo had on earlier.

Percy proceeded to tell him all about the eagle, his plan, and why he needed Leo.

"The eagle will probably be heavily guarded, and I won't be able to do it without help if it turns out to be that secure. You are more immune to fire than I am or anyone else and it is only fitting that a son of Hephaestus should steal/wield the staff of fire. Will you help me?" Percy asked. Leo was speechless; outside of the forge he never received much recognition and had little friends. To think that someone as experienced and powerful as Percy Jackson was personally asking for Leo's help was an honor.

However, He was also nervous; stealing something so important to the Roman's won't be easy. Leo wasn't really a fighter; he built machines to do that for him. If he used his powers he'd probably cause more damage than he wanted to.

"You came up with all this research and plan on your own? Annabeth must be rubbing off on you, I'm impressed." Leo joked avoiding Percy's question.

"If it means finding an advantage or weakness against the Roman's I'll do almost anything." Percy said simply.

"Your answer?" he pressured. Leo hesitated a little before finally saying

"If I steal this thing can I keep it?" He asked with a smirk.

"It's all yours." Percy replied returning the smile.

**A/N- _armatur igni _is latin for "armed with fire" and _Validus_ is latin for strength**


	6. Revenge

Chapter VI Greece

It was a couple of hours from when the Greeks decided to attack _Validus_. They were all ready to move out and take their revenge, and prove that they can't just be stomped on. Percy and Leo were going to start a little ahead of the air force, so they could properly sneak into the _Principia_ and take the eagle. This way they can't risk the Romans using the fiery weapon against the Greeks.

Percy and Leo were going to sneak in and land within the walls of the city on Blackjack. It is nearly impossible to spot the black Pegasus under cover of night, so they shouldn't be caught. The layout of Roman cities/bases were all the same, so finding the _Prin__cipia_ would be easy. The only thing Percy was weary about was the fact that the Principia would be guarded, and he didn't want to risk having someone sound an alarm before the air force opened the gates.

"Don't worry I have a few _distractions_ planned for any guards we should meet." Leo reassured Percy with a devious smile while they were coming up with a plan yesterday.

* * *

Percy was strapping the saddle on Blackjack while replaying the plan for the attack over and over in his mind. Percy already had his armor on, ready for battle. It wasn't flashy and authoritative like Jason's, but the plain standard issue all other soldiers wear. Percy didn't want to make himself a target, by wearing identifiable armor. His enemies will see him well enough with his glowing sword in hand.

Leo walked up to him wearing his own armor that he designed and forged himself. It was a dulled, dark shade of bronze, and was very sinuous fitting his body perfectly. The design looked lighter than the standard issue armor, but was probably just as strong. There were flames etched along its surface, and his helmet was plume-less being that the feathers would burn away when he turned into a human flame. He had his hammer in a holster on his ever-present tool belt, and carried a messenger bag at his side. Percy raised an eyebrow at the bag, and Leo just winked in response. Percy just shook his head figuring the bag contained the _distractions_. He climbed on Blackjack and offered Leo a hand up.

With Leo strapped in behind him Percy took a hold of the reins which were really there as a safety measure, seeing as Percy could steer the horse with his mind.

"Ready?" Percy yelled behind him to Leo.

"Let's kick some roman but!" Leo answered with gusto.

Percy just laughed as he they shot into the air.

* * *

Percy told Blackjack to fly as high as possible so they couldn't be detected by the watchers in the guard tower. They landed in a horse pasture within the walls of the city. It was pitch dark except for the light of the full moon, and Percy didn't dare take out riptide in fear of its bronze light being spotted. Percy led the way as they stealthily navigated through the city. They were a hundred yards away from the _princinpia_. The entrance illuminated by two kerosene lanterns, and guarded by two armed soldiers.

Leo reached into his bag and pulled out a small monkey shaped automaton wound it up, set it on the ground and released it. The monkey rolled up to the steps of the building. The guards looked at it curiously when suddenly it began to dance and play soft music.

Percy looked back at Leo in confusion. Leo just smiled and motioned to Percy to follow him. The soldiers were so distracted by the automaton that they didn't notice the two greeks sneaking up on them until it was to late. With the two guards now laying unconscious at there feet, Leo went up to the monkey and pressed a button at its side and the machine dismantled itself.

Next, he pulled a tool out of his belt and started opening the door. Percy stood covering him with riptide in his hands. He couldn't see much ahead of him with the dim light, and heard the arrow whistling past him instead of seeing it. His reflexes kicked in as he sliced the arrow in mid-air before it could hit Leo.

Leo jumped. "What? Are we caught?" he whispered furiously turning around.

"Leo just hurry up and open the door!" Percy growled as more arrows came their way. He quickly brought his shield up in front of the fireuser and himself.

"Anytime now would be great." Percy said urgently to Leo as soldiers began coming out of the darkness.

"Got it!' Leo shouted as he grabbed Percy and rushed through the door.

"Where do we go from here?" Leo asked hurriedly as he stood at the door throwing stuff from his bag at the incoming crowd. Explosions and screams suddenly erupted from the incoming Romans.

"I'm not sure, it'll probably be behind thick, ornate double doors. You'll know what it is when you see it." Percy informed as they began rushing down the hallway. More arrows began whistling past their heads as they ran, and they could hear angry yells coming after them.

"Leo go on and find it I'll take care of our pursuers! When you find it torch the place!" Percy shouted as they ran.

"I'm not leaving you, and if I torch the place you'll get burned along with everything else!" Leo complained.

Percy stopped and turned around to face their attackers.

"I can hold my own against a small army, and don't worry about me Leo I don't burn easily." He added with a weak smile.

"Go!" He shouted forcefully pushing the son of Hephaestus on.

They had agreed earlier that if they were caught they may have to split up, but Leo still didn't want to leave his friend behind.

Then again he didn't want to have to deal with an angry Percy, so he continued running.

* * *

Leo tried every door he came across, but wasn't having any luck until he came to a dead-end. There were two thick double doors, and he knew that this was the place. He didn't bother picking the lock this time and just busted it with a couple of swipes from his hammer. Leo barged in and came across a room similar to the presidential oval office.

It was a large room with a big desk in front of the window, and a bunch of symbols on the walls. Behind the desk was the eagle. Leo rushed forward, and plucked it out of its stand. Immediately Leo felt a surge of power pass through him a he held the staff, the gold eagle on top blazed to life resembling a fiery phoenix.

Leo just stood in bewilderment for a moment until he heard voices surrounding him.

"Freeze sir we have you surrounded. Drop the eagle and you won't be harmed." The lead Roman voiced authoritatively pointing his sword at Leo.

Remembering Percy's words Leo swiped the eagle in front of him shooting a blaze of fire at the soldiers in front of him. The eagle was an extension of his powers, and he didn't feel a drain on his energy reserves when he used it.

The soldiers screamed in shock and fright as they caught fire. Leo ran past them going down the hallway as he did before. Any soldiers that came in his way got doused in flame. Soon the building was on fire.

Leo found Percy a midst a mound of bodies, and still fighting off attackers. This made Leo angry as he sent his friend's adversaries running away screaming on fire. Leo grabbed Percy's arm and ran out of the building and didn't stop until they were a good hundred meters away.

Together they leaned against a wall trying to catch their breath as they watched the burning_ Principia._

"What do we do now?" Leo asked when he could talk again without gasping.

Percy stood up readjusting his grip on his sword and looked off into the east where sounds of fighting could be heard.

"Now we use _Validus's_ greatest weapon against them. Find their armories, store houses, forges and burn them all to the ground. We want to cripple their military as much as possible." Percy told him.

Leo didn't really like the idea of destroying a forge, but maybe he could still cripple it without completely destroying the place.

"What about you?" Leo asked.

"I'm going off to join the fight. I'll send Blackjack to help you." Percy said and with that he ran off into the fray.

A moment later a black streak landed next to him. Leo climbed on and they shot of into the starry sky.

* * *

Leo flew among the walls and set fire to all the scorpion ballistae, cannons, and other weapons. When he moved on to the armory he landed and went inside. He figured that since roman weapons were made of gold, looting the place would bring a lot of income for the Greeks.

When he came up with a good stash, he set it on fire and quickly flew away on Blackjack. A while later the building blew up when all the gun powder stored inside caught fire.

An explosion of fire and smoke shot up into the air in a mushroom cloud, and the sounds of battle died down as they watched the explosion.

Leo moved on to the forges. The place was deserted, as Leo quickly started dismantling and sabotaging all of the Romans projects and machines. Along the way he found some interesting blue-prints and stuffed them in his bag to study later. When he was satisfied with his work he mounted Black jack again and flew off to join the battle.

* * *

Blackjack landed among a skirmish where Percy was a midst a group of golden soldiers. Winds swirled around him with flickers of electricity sparking around his miniature storm. With a yell he lashed out with his mini hurricane blowing all the warriors away from him.

His eyes were a blaze with battle adrenaline. Scratches, dents and the blood of his enemies adorned his armor. His glowing bronze sword was in his hand dripping scarlet.

If Percy was the enemy Leo would have run for the hills by now. When Percy saw him his face broke out into a grin as he jogged up to him.

"I'm assuming that explosion was your doing?" Percy smirked taking the eagle standard as Leo dismounted.

"Do you really need to ask?" Leo retorted with a wink. They both laughed at this. as the roman's recovered and began advancing towards them again.

Percy gave him the eagle back as they stood side by side ready to face their attackers. When the Romans saw the eagle in Leo's hands, fear and outrage shown in their eyes, and they froze in shock.

Leo didn't want to burn anyone again knowing he'd already have nightmares about the first time, so instead he decided to take charge.

He stepped out in front of Percy brandishing the golden eagle out in front of him.

"Romans, we have the eagle standard your symbol of power. I am the son of Hephaestus as well as a fire user. With the eagle in my hands you are all powerless to stop us, surrender now or suffer from the likes of your own weapon." He growled hoping they couldn't tell how nervous he was.

To add emphasis Leo reached his hand out and let a ball of fire dance in his palm. The eyes of the roman's widened in astonishment. They stepped back realizing that there was no way they were going win. The toughest and bravest looking roman stepped forward.

"I Phoenix Johnston legacy of Vulcan and centurion of _Validus_ formally surrender to your forces. Please cease fire upon my city." He said angrily. The man sounded like he had a really hard time letting those words out.

Leo wasn't sure how to answer, luckily Percy was still there. The son of Poesidon stepped up and took command.

"Leo take Blackjack and tell our forces to cease fire. Find our strategist and tell her to meet me at the _principia_." Percy gave him a hard look. Leo didn't take offense he knew that Percy was just trying to look like a strong leader in front of the Romans.

"Yes Sir." Leo joked with a salute as he climbed onto Blackjacks saddle and flew off with the eagle still in his hands.

Percy turned his attention to the small army of Romans. He stood up to his full height, gave them his best "Don't test me" look, and kept his sword out in case they tried anything.

"Mr. Johnston assemble your city leaders and meet us in your principia in the next half hour to establish the terms of your surrender. If you are late or go against your word we will finish destroying your city. Do I make myself clear?" Percy challenged.

All the Romans had their swords out ready to attack the leader of the Greeks. One against a cohort of twenty legionaries should have been good odds. Phoenix nodded at Percy, sheathed his sword and turned to his warriors.

"Stop fighting, tend to the wounded, and then your own wounds we have surrendered." He ordered.

"But sir, this man is there leader and he's all alone we could easily take him now and then the Greeks would be irrevocably crippled." An outspoken soldier challenged.

"You heard your orders soldier. Do as you are told and do not doubt me." Phoenix growled dangerously at the rebellious legionnaire. He then turned to Percy again and gave him a knowing look.

"Too many Romans have already died today." He said.

~)*(~

The terms of surrender were rather lenient. Percy just left the city as it was. Most of it was destroyed anyway. Leo made sure they couldn't fight back or make weapons anymore by destroying the armory and sabotaging the forge.

Percy and most Greeks were back at their camp that they set up outside the city. He was listening to a report from one of the scouts, when he noticed the Stoll brothers march into camp laden with bags of stolen treasures from the conquered city, looking very pleased with themselves. Percy narrowed his eyes and excused himself as he stormed over to them.

"Who gave you permission to take spoils?" Percy demanded angrily. The brothers looked at each other in confusion.

"We didn't think we had to ask permission to raid the city. We thought it was our right as the conquerors." Travis said not understanding why Percy was so cross.

"We have already taken the lives of their friends and family, destroyed their homes and means of production, and stolen their symbol of pride. There is no reason to take their personal treasures as well. Taking spoils isn't our purpose for being here." Percy lectured.

"If there is anyone else raiding the city go and tell them to come back at once and leave the stolen goods." Percy ordered. "From here on out Greeks are not allowed to take spoils. We have morals, that is what separates us from them." He announced authoritatively.

The Stolls looked annoyed, but did as Percy said and turned to go back to the city. Everyone who witnessed the exchange turned to stare at their leader, some in awe and others in confusion.

"As you were." Percy said walking back to his tent.

~)*(~

The Greeks suffered few casualties compared to the people of _Validus_. Percy made sure to visit the wounded thank them, and give them his support. They would be picking up camp and going back to one of their border bases to revitalize and discuss the next course of action.

The eagle standard stood proudly by the center fire of camp. Percy watched as the fire reflected off its shiny golden surface satisfied that he had successfully shown Jason Grace and the rest of the Romans that New Greece wasn't a force to trifle with, and history will not be repeated.

**A/N- sorry for the lateness. I'll try to add actual historical events in future chapters. Get ready to see a furious Jason next chapter ;). In the "Last Olympian" it is written that Percy can conjure up minute amounts of electricity when he makes his little mini hurricanes. If anyone was questioning me on that.**


	7. Hurt Pride

Chapter VII Rome

"THEY STOLE YOUR EAGLE!" Jason thundered at centurion Phoenix Johnston, as he was retelling the events of the Grecian attack to the praetors.

"How could you and your men allow such a catastrophe happen?" Jason growled furiously. The bulky son of Vulcan cleared his throat, and tried not to show his fear of the mighty Praetor. Jason listened intently as the centurion spoke, getting angrier by the minute. When he was finished Jason didn't want to ask any more questions.

"Centurion Johnston you are dismissed. Go back to Validus, and continue rebuilding at once." He ordered, the centurion saluted and left. When the door closed Jason exploded in anger.

"How could this happen? A Roman eagle in Grecian hands is disastrous, inconceivable, humiliating, unacceptable…"

"Jason!" Reyna interrupted forcefully. "You need to calm down.'  
Jason turned on her, his eyes flickering with electricity.

"How is this possible? One man can defeat an entire cohort of highly trained roman soldiers. A warrior who is both immune to fire and can conjure it up like a blasted match! They completely destroyed an armory and irrevocably damaged our best forge in a way only a descendent of the smith god can!"

Jason continued utterly frustrated, before sinking back into his chair in defeat his head drooping. Reyna went behind him and began massaging his tense shoulders; she leaned in and gave him soft kisses on his neck and cheeks in an attempt to calm him down. Slowly he started to relax a little. She glanced at the bronze lightning bolt that hung in their office.

'I often wondered whether your decision to take their lightning bolt was wise, or not. I know that you had hoped to destroy their morale, but it seems as if it has done nothing but strengthen their hatred and desire to defend their homeland. Now they have returned the favor and taken something important to us. In addition they were able to strike a devastating blow as well." Reyna commented thoughtfully.

Jason stood up with conviction pushing Reyna away. He turned toward the window his fists clenched.

"The war has officially begun. We will no longer show mercy. This new age of Greeks will experience Roman vengeance like their ancestors before them!" he growled looking out the window watching his fellow Romans train for the next battle.

* * *

"To tight Hazel I can hardly breathe!" Reyna gasped at her slave.

"Sorry miss." Hazel peeped as she loosened the straps on Reyna's corset. Reyna sighed with relief when she no longer felt so constricted. She remembered the day when Hazel first came into her service. Many of the wealthy Romans had their own house slaves, while the rest of the slaves in Rome were owned by the city, and helped with construction, maintenance, feeding the armies, and working on the plantations. Most of the slaves had some kind of Godly heritage, but Rome didn't hesitate to buy plain mortals.

One of the perks of Being Praetor was getting a slave of your own. When Reyna was choosing her slave many warned her not to choose Hazel, for all of her previous owners were met with ill fortune. They told her the girls mother was one of those Voo Doo witches from the Caribbean, and Hazel was a daughter of Pluto one of the less known gods. Reyna didn't believe in any of that mortal nonsense they call magic, and thought of Hazel as a girl with good character. Besides if Hazel ever acted up Reyna could deal with it.

Reyna heard something hard plop on the floor behind her.

"What was that Hazel?" she asked.

"Nothing milady, j-just a thimble that fell out of my pocket." Hazel lied, swiftly reaching down to snatch it up and tuck it away. Reyna was suspicious of Hazel's nervous demeanor, but decided to disregard it for now. When she was finally dressed the Praetor left to meet the senators in the Principia.

* * *

The war council was in full blown discussion when Reyna walked in and sat in her praetor chair next to Jason. David Stone, son of Mars was in the center pointing to a wall sized map of the U.S East Coast, as they discussed battle plans.

"Our first strike against the Greeks was merely a tease; it is time to fight harder and on a much bigger scale. They have clearly shown that they aren't to be trifled with, and so it is time to show them our force. In order to do this, I suggest we attack their base, and take their armory, like they did ours." He smiled as he pointed to a spot on the map.

"Fort Sumter in Charleston, South Carolina is in our territory. It is a mortal base, but our intelligence states that the Greeks have recently transferred a store of weapons down there in response to the attack on Titania. They also sent soldiers down there to guard that provision. They will be out numbered and taken by surprise. We will also be extinguishing any advantage they'd have over us, by having a base in our land. He finished looking at his Praetors expectantly.

"Hold on, if we attack Fort Sumter we'll be involving the mortals. This goes against our ancient laws!" Reyna pointed out.

Jason stroked his chin in thought. It seemed like a good plan, but at what cost? If they attacked Fort Sumter it would definitely bring the mortals into this war. The ancient laws stated that mortals were to be kept out of godly affairs, and a demigod's job is to protect them not expose war and destruction upon their fragile existence. However, if the mortals were to be drug into a war of their own in response to this, it would make the Greco-roman war less noticeable.

"I approve your plan Centurion Stone." Jason agreed authoritatively going against his fellow praetor.

Reyna gave him a shocked look, as arguing broke out among the senators. Jason summoned a clap of thunder to quiet the group, as he explained his reasoning. It seemed that most of the congress had been swayed to his side, but Reyna and a few others looked at him in anger.

"I see why it could be beneficial for us to have the mortal in a war of their own, but think about the cost? Forcing them into a war is not only morally wrong, but the gods may curse us for breaking the law. Every time we involve mortals into out conflicts it leaves a huge impact upon their society, and it is rarely good." Reyna pointed out.

"There are no morals in war." Centurion Stone voiced. Others nodded in agreement.

"The auguries state good fortune for us in future battles, so whatever we choose we can count on being victorious!" Octavian shouted with glee waving his blood stained knife in the air.

There was more murmuring through the crowd, until Jason announced the vote. The vote was unanimous; they were going to attack Fort Sumter.


End file.
